Titanic Naruto's Version
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: 20-year old Naruto Namikaze has met Kushina Uzumaki on top of Titanic. Kushina's fiance Fugaku wants to keep Naruto at bay as possible while Minato and Mikoto are trying to bring them together. Will their love prevail? or shatter in Titanic's fate? No Incest.
1. Chapter 1

** Titanic Naruto's Version**

In 1912, the unsinkable ship, Titanic was docking for everyone who wanted to board the ship to America from England. It was huge in size and it almost blocked out the sun for the people below. Many people were bustling about on the dock, trying to unload cargo, getting passengers in on the ship. Some even had to go through a lice inspection.

A shiny new car arrived at the dock. Kushina Uzumaki stepped out of the car wearing a white dress, matched with gloves and a fancy white hat. Her fiancé Fugaku, and her father also stepped out accompanied by a young woman wearing a light green, fitted dress. The woman had long, black hair, fashioned with a jeweled barrette.

"Well, here it is, Titanic." Fugaku said in his high classed accent.

"This is the ship we're taking. It looks nothing more like any other ship" Kushina curtly responded.

"_Kushina-nee__… Are you serious about marrying this man? I'm getting bad vibes from him,__" _The black haired woman thought.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Minato Namikaze impatiently waited outside a bar with the luggage all three of them had. He leaned against a wall, listening into his brother, Naruto Namikaze and his friend Sasuke Uchiha's poker game. "_How long are they going to take? The ship's about to leave soon__."_ Minato thought and groaned to himself. He merely glanced at some of the passing passengers that were getting on the boat. He didn't spot much, just two women wearing super fancy dresses and a man in a simple tux. There was also a young woman that caught him looking at her. Before she could do anything, she was pulled into the ship.

He suddenly heard 'Yes! We're going to America!' from Sasuke and he quickly checked the time. "_What! Only five minutes left!__"_. He then saw Naruto running out the door and knocking some people on his way through. Naruto carried a sack of the loot that Minato guessed he must have won.

"Come on, Minato! We're gonna miss Titanic!" Naruto yelled as he ran over a man carrying bags of luggage. Minato quickly grabbed his bags and sprinted to the lower class ship. The three showed their tickets before jumping on, as the ship started to pull away.

Everyone was waving goodbye to their families and friends, including Naruto and Sasuke. Minato stood up, watching two womans in a white dress and green dress go to the 1st class part of the ship. Once they were done saying their good byes, they started looking for their cabins.

"Lets see. Where is it?" Naruto said to himself. "There it is" He opened the door and greeted the man inside.

"Who said you get the top bunk!?" Naruto wrestled Sasuke and Minato sat on his bed watching the two fights playfully.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"So Mikoto, which paintings would you think would fit the room?" Kushina asked her adopted sister. Mikoto just shrugged.

"What about this painting?" the maid asked.

"No, it has too many faces," Kushina replied.

"Would you like all of them out?"

"Yes, it needs to be colorful."

"God. These paintings are a waste of money." Fugaku said as he walked into the room.

"_God. I __really __hate him.__"_Mikoto rolled her eyes.

Kushina face said nothing and her voice started to defend her paintings. "Well I think they're fascinating. It's like being in a dream or something like that."

"What's the artist's name?" the maid asked.

"Something Picasso." Kushina replied.

Fugaku couldn't help but smirk. "Something Picasso. He won't amount to anything. Trust me."

"_You mister, have no appreciation to art!__"_Mikoto wanted to say that so badly, but she was smart enough to know to keep her mouth shut.

_**The Next Day…**_

"_I can't believe __Fugaku-teme__ would kick me out of my own room!__" _Mikoto thought furiously to herself. _"__'__Why don't you go out and play?' he says and he pushes me out right out the door!__"_

She stopped and noticed the captain leaning over the railing. The captain stared out at the sea, watching his beautiful ship sail. "Take her to the seas. Let us stretch her legs." He ordered a sailor.

"Yes sir", the sailor replied.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naruto and Sasuke ran to the front of Titanic. Minato followed them, but he decided not to look like an idiot.

"I can see the Statue of Liberty!" Sasuke said excitedly while looking on ahead. "Very small of course!"

The wind was blowing through Naruto's blond, spiky hair. He excitedly stepped onto the railing while clutching onto a pole and screamed,

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!"

"_Why am I traveling with them again?__"_ Minato stared at them in disbelief. "_Also, why is that __woman__ here? Isn't it teatime right now?__"_

Mikoto chuckled at the two guys who were having their fun. She never had seen someone so free spirited and funny. She glanced out into the vast sea and just wondered what this trip was going to bring to her? What was it going to bring to all of them?

_**Later…..**_

At the lounge, many first class passengers were sitting down and enjoying a nice cup of tea. Kushina, Fugaku, Kagami, Mikoto, Mito, Tobirama, and Hashirama were sitting at a nice, large table sitting and smoking.

"She's the largest moving object made by hand in all of history", Hashirama said while tipping his hat. Mikoto simply sipped her cup of tea, though she was disgusted with the taste. Kushina tried smoking a cigarette though, everyone Kagami quickly noticed it.

"You know I don't like that smoke" Kagami quietly whispers to his daughter.

"She knows" Fugaku quickly whipped the cigarette out of Kushina's hand and squished it into the tray.

"Hey uh, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you brother?" Tobirama asked.

"Why yes" Hashirama replied.

"Did you know Dr. Volience Mistress was his name?" Kushina tauntingly said. "His idea of his mail preoccupation with size might be interested into you."

"Kushina! What has gotten into you?!" Kagami asked with alarm in his eyes.

"_Good one __Kushina-nee__!__"_ Mikoto chuckled a little to herself, but later she noticed Kushina was gone! "Excuse me! I must leave for a moment." Mikoto quickly excused herself before rushing after Kushina.

"She's a pistol" Mito playfully teased, in her Southern drawl. "Think you can handle her?"

_**Meanwhile…**_

While hanging out around Titanic, Naruto decided to draw a portrait of a little, blue-haired girl being held by a man with a bandit mask that covered his face. They were staring out into the sea. Minato had gotten bored and started looking at what Naruto was drawing.

"Is a cheap bizzard" Sasuke said to the man next to him.

"Yeah, it's a youthful artist ship" The white haired man with black eyes replied in a Scottish accent.

"Uh let us know what's a streamer ship huh" Naruto said.

"Like it would work out", the man said as he puffed some smoke. "I'm Jiraiya." He held out his hand.

"Naruto Namikaze" Naruto shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke also shook his hand. "And this yellow-head over here is Naruto's brother, Minato Namikaze" Sasuke pointed at Minato while Minato was ready to burst his lid.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A YEL-" Minato quickly stopped as he noticed Naruto staring at a distance. "Hoi, Naruto!" Minato said as he waved his hand in front of Naruto's face.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Kushina! What are you doing here?" Fugaku asked as he pulled Kushina towards him.

"Huh?" Kushina said in a daze, as she looked at a man drawing from the corner of her eye.

"Why don't you come inside?" Fugaku walked Kushina back to the lounge.

"_Huh?! Where did __Kushina-nee__ go? She was just here at this deck?__"_ Mikoto approached the railing wondering about her sister.

_**Back To Lower Decks…**_

"_Now, why would be __Naruto __staring at __that girl__?__"_ Minato thought as he looked at where Naruto was staring. "_Has he developed a new liking for__ opposite gender__?.__"_ He didn't notice Naruto had already gone back to his sketching.

_**At Dinner…**_

Violinists were playing pleasant music. Waiters were serving drinks and food on silver platters. Kushina sat in her chair, wearing a light, lavender dress and her red hair fashioned in a long ponytail. Mikoto wore the same dress except with a blue tint and her hair was fashioned into a bun, held with a ruby barrette.

Kushina stared alertly around her. She looked mobs of the upper class people who didn't seem to care for her strange behavior. Kushina slowly got up and excused herself. Mikoto seeing the sadness in her eyes, follows hoping to comfort her. Except Mikoto has taken a wrong turn and ended up wandering in the hallways of the upper decks, only able to watch.

"_Oh, no! I must have taken a wrong turn! Now I'll never find __Kushina-nee__.__"_ She notices Naruto. "_That man is still there? It's getting pretty late.__"_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Naruto, I'm gonna go to bed. Don't stay out too late, okay?" Minato asked his dazed brother.

"Alright" Naruto blankly responds.

"_What__ the hell is __wrong with him?__"_ Minato asked himself. "_He's been like this since the afternoon.__"_ Minato quickly walks to his room, yet he had taken the wrong stairs and ended up on the upper decks. _"__Great! Now where do I go? … Hm? That first class woman seems to be in a hurry, but why is she heading for the lower decks?__"_

_**Later…**_

Kushina ran while pushing passengers out of her way. She was on the verge of tears. Her hair freely swung with the wind as it undid itself. She ran towards the end of the boat and didn't stop till she got to the railings. Naruto was lying down on a bench staring at the stars, thinking about that woman staring out at the sea, when Kushina suddenly ran past him.

"Is that woman crazy!?" Minato asked himself as Kushina eased herself over the railing. "Is she trying to die?"

"KUSHINA-NEE!" Mikoto screamed as she ran to railing of the upper deck. She pushed Minato out of the way. "STOP!" Unfortunately she was not heard.

_**Lower Decks…**_

Kushina stared down at the waters. She was very high above the waters and she instantly feared for what she was going to do. She didn't care, after this it won't matter. Kushina took a deep breath and got ready to jump…

"Don't do it" Naruto cautiously confronted the distraught woman.

"Stand back!" Kushina screamed as Naruto got closer. "I'll jump. I mean it."

"No you won't."

Kushina started to get irritated with the man. "What are you saying? Don't tell me what I can or cannot do."

"Then, you would of jumped already."

"_Now he's getting annoying.__"_ Kushina hastily thought. "Go away! You're distracting me!" She took another glance at the deep waters again.

"Fine, but I'll have to jump in after you and I rather not since the water's pretty cold", Naruto said as he took off his shoes and jacket.

"How cold?" Kushina fearfully glanced at Naruto.

"Very cold. So cold it feels like a billion knives stabbing at you. You can't breathe. You can't think, at least not anything except for the pain. Which is why I'm not looking into jumping in after you." Naruto answered.

"You're crazy!"

"With all due respect miss" Naruto leaned forward so his face was a foot from Kushina's. "I'm not the one hanging off the back of the ship."

_**Meanwhile…**_

"What are those two talking about? Is Kushina-nee okay?" Mikoto eagerly leaned over the railing to get a better look.

"Hey you!" A sharp voice stung Mikoto's back. She steadily turned around and saw a handsome blond haired man staring at her.

"Who are you?"

_**Back to the Other Two…**_

"Come on. Let me help you" Naruto held out his hand. "My name is Naruto Namikaze."

Kushina steadily took his hand and looked into his piercing blue eyes. "Kushina Uzumaki."

_**At the Upper Decks…**_

"Don't worry, my stupid of brother, Naruto is going to help your friend." Minato reassured the worried Mikoto.

"Kushina-nee's not my friend, she's my sister." Mikoto replied, happily relieved.

Minato was surprised a little. "But you two don't look alike."

"Well…she adopted me. So, I'm her adopted sister." Mikoto said, suddenly pops up an interesting question. "What's your brother Naruto like?"

_**With Naruto**__** and **__**Kushina**__**…**_

Kushina started to get over the railing. Yet her heels had gotten caught onto the dress and Kushina slipped from the railings. Now, she's hanging onto Naruto for dear life.

"AHHH!" Kushina screams which attracted the captain and crew.

"Hold on!" Naruto quickly said to her. "I won't let you go, okay"

Using all his might, he slowly pulls Kushina over the railing. Yet Kuahina full of shock has collapsed onto the deck floors bringing Naruto down with her. When the captain and crew arrived, Naruto was on top of Kushina.

_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

"How dare you touch my fiancée!" Fugaku yelled at Naruto full of rage. Naruto was handcuffed and Kushina had to do something. He saved her life after all.

"Fugaku, it was an accident" Kushina pleaded to her fiancé.

"An accident?"

Kushina had to lie. "Umm…I was leaning over the railing to see the um, um, um, ", she said while twirling her finger around.

"Propellers?" Mikoto asked as she appeared at the scene. Minato was also in handcuffs.

"Mikoto!" Kushina said surprised.

"Sir, when we saw your fiancée with that man, we also saw her sister with this man. We assumed they were both in the same situation and we arrested him as well", a worker reported to Fugaku.

"Look…she was probably playing like I asked. Release him and get out of my sight" Fugaku quickly said, waving them away. "Like you were saying" Fugaku asked Kushina.

"Oh, yeah propellers and I slipped. Mr. Namikaze here saved me and almost went overboard himself " Kushina motioned her hand towards Naruto.

"Like I said. Woman and machinery don't mix. Was that the way of it?" The captain asked Naruto.

"Yeah, that was pretty much it" Naruto replied.

"Well, looks like the boy's a hero!" the workers exclaimed as they released Naruto.

"Come in. You must be freezing!" Fugaku grabbed Kushina and started to walk away. The captain looked at Fugaku and said "Perhaps something for the boy?"

Fugaku cringed of the idea of giving the boy a reward. "Perhaps a 20 will do" He says hurrying away. Kushina quickly stops.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

"Fine" Fugaku finally giving in. "He may have dinner with us."

_**Meanwhile, with **__**Minato**__** and **__**Mikoto**__**…**_

"Alright, you heard. Let him go" Mikoto ordered the workers.

"Yes, maam" They uncuffed the handcuff so sharp, it stung Minato's wrists a little. The cuffs left a light bruise on his wrists and he cringed from the pain. "I'm so sorry. I'll make sure Kushina-nee will yell at them later."

"Never mind. Bye." Minato silently started back for his room, this time using the stairs on the right.

"Wait!" Mikoto ran after him. "Can you please tell me more about your brother, Naruto?"

Minato stared at her. "_Why would she want to know about __my __b__rother__?__"_

_**Back to **__**Naruto**__** and **__**Kushina**__**…**_

After Kushian and Fugaku left, Naruto was left with Fugaku's right hand man, Madara. Madara picked up Naruto's shoes and walked up to Naruto.

"You want to tie these" Madara said as he wearily handed Naruto his shoes. "It's interesting, the young lady slips and you still have time to remove your jacket and shoes." Madara nodded to Naruto and headed back for the first class deck. Naruto stood there dumbfounded, wondering if he figured it out.

_**With Kushina And Mikoto….**_

Mikoto sat on the bed with her pajamas on, kicking the air with her feet. She was obviously very bored. "Kushina-nee! You look fine in that dress" Mikoto said as Kushina tried on her tenth outfit.

"I know, but I want to look good when I-"Kushina stops in mid-sentence as someone knocks on the door.

"Looks like the evil stepmother's here" Mikoto sarcastically says as she jumps off the bed and quickly heads for the other door.

"Kushina!" Fugaku said, opens the door and sees Kushina sitting at her jewelry desk. "I know you've been angry and I wanted to save it for the engagement. But here it is." He opens his jewelry box and inside sat a huge blue diamond cut cleanly and beautifully into a heart. Pure, clear diamonds shone and glittered with the light as it surrounded the blue diamond. The entire jewel hung from a gleaming silver chain.

"Good gracious!" Kushina stared at it with her eyes wide open.

"It is called 'The Heart Of The Ocean'" Fugaku said as he placed the necklace on Kushina's neck. He gently places his hands onto Kushina's shoulders. "I have nothing to give you. There's nothing I could give you, if you opened your heart." He said before leaving for some business. Kushina stared at her gift, with her hand resting on the diamond.

"Wow! That's a huge gift you got there" Mikoto said as she re-enters the room.

"I hate it!" Kushina bluntly says.

_**The Next Morning…**_

Naruto and Kushina were walking side by side, together at the side of the ship.

"Naruto, I want to thank you for what you did!" Kushina thanked him gratefully.

"You're welcome." Naruto replied

"Look, I know what you think, a poor little rich girl, what does she know of misery." Kushina babbled on.

"No, no" Naruto said as he placed his hand on some ropes. "It's not what I'm thinking. I was thinking of what could've happen to this girl to think she had no way out."

"Well I…" Kushina walked a little closer to Naruto. "It was everything, my whole world and all the people in it." Kushina showed Naruto her wedding band.

"God look at that thing!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the sparkling diamond.

"500 invitations gone out. All the Konoha Company will be there. And I was in there, in the crowded room, screaming my lungs out, and no one would ever look up at me." Kushina exclaimed.

"Do you love him?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You're being rude, you shouldn't be asking this" Kushina answered disgusted.

"Look it's a simple question: Do you love the guy or not?"

Kushina looked at him and smirked a little. "This wouldn't be a suitable conversation."

"Why can't you answer the question?" Naruto grinned victoriously.

Kushina getting very annoyed now, she exclaimed "You don't know me, and I don't know you, and we are not having this conversation anymore." She took his hand and shook it. "Mr. Namikaze, it's been a pleasure to meeting you" Kusina said as she kept shaking his hand. "We meet, I said thank you and now I'm leaving, goodbye!" She still kept shaking his hand.

"I thought you were leaving?" Naruto asked, smirked at her.

"Yes, I am" Kushina said as she let go and started to walk away. Suddenly a thought came to her head. "Wait, I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship." She pointed down to the lower decks. "You leave!"

"Well, well, well. Now who's being rude" Naruto said with a toothy grin.

Kushina finally ticked off, snatches the book out of his hands. "What is this stupid thing you're always carrying around?" She flipped through some of the pages. " What are you, an artist or something?" she said as she continued flipping.

"These are rather good" Kushina said as she sat on a lawn chair. "They're very good actually. Well, well, well" Kushina said as she flipped through a bunch of drawings of naked women. In fact, most of the book was full of naked women. She noticed that a certain woman kept appearing in the naked drawings. "You like this woman. You used her several times." Kushina said to Naruto.

"Well, she had beautiful hands" Naruto showed her a picture of a pair of hands.

"You love her?"

"No, I liked her hands" Naruto said shaking his head. "She was a one-legged prostitute." Kushina looked at him. Seeing she was confused, Naruto showed her the picture. Kushina wanted to throw up badly after seeing it.

_**Meanwhile…**_

At the first class lounge, many people were having a nice chat with each other and drinking tea. Music was softly played, yet the passengers loud chatting drowned it out.

"So Naruto would do that!?" Mikoto exclaimed at Minato.

"Yeah, he's the type" Minato answered. Suddenly another question popped up in her head.

"Has Naruto been acting strange lately?" She curiously asked the blond.

"Well he's been staring into space a lot. And he's also spending a lot of time with your sister."

"Do you suppose they like each other?"

"I'm not really sure. He has this thing with girls, so it's hard to notice."

"Well I noticed" Mikoto tried to back up her statement. "He's been looking at Kushina a lot with those eyes of his."

"Hn" Minato smirked at her, smiling at the fact she would say something ridiculous like that. _"__She does have a point, though.__It's been __long__ time since Naruto was this happy.__" _He thought_. _At a table next to them, Hashirama and the captain were having a conversation of the rate of sailing to New York.

"Can you sail the ship any faster to New York?" Hashirama asked the captain.

"I may as well sail her faster, but I'll have to check with the boiler room" The captain calmly answered.

_**At Sunset…**_

Naruto and Kushina were leaning over the railing, staring at the red and orange sunset.

"Why can't I be like you, Naruto" Kushian silently told him. "I've always wanted to have no worries. No side straddling, just riding with one leg at each side. Heck, I even want to know how to spit like a man."

"What! Didn't they teach you at school?" Naruto exclaimed.

"No" Kushina meekly answered

"Well, come on, I'll show you. Watch this" Naruto said as he spat into the ocean.

"That's disgusting!"

"Now you try." Kushina tried spitting and failed. Her spit just ran down her lips. "That was awful." Naruto commented. Then he taught Kushina the steps of spitting and Kushina spat better. "That was better, but you kinda go like this" Naruto began to gather spit in his throat when Kushina noticed her father, Kagami walking down the hall. Kushina tapped Naruto and he noticed Kagami too. He instantly swallowed the spit.

"Dad" Kushina walked to Kagami. "I want to introduce you to Mr. Namikaze."

"Hello, Mr. Namikaze. Kushina, it's almost the time for dinner. You better get dressed" Kagami quickly said.

"Alright then" Kushina walked away along with Kagami and his friends. "I'll see you there, Naruto." Naruto nodded and continued to stare at Kushina as she walked away and disappeared at the corner. Mito lightly tapped Naruto and got him to snap out of it.

"Boy, were you having a conversation with her?" Mito asked him. Naruto shook his head a little. Yet, it was pretty obvious he was lying. "Looks like a snake just bitten you …Now what do you plan on wearing?" Naruto shrugged and gestured to the clothes he had on now. "Well, I figured", she started to take him away to her room. "Come on."

_**At The Same Time…**_

"He's going to be there right?" Mikoto said when she waved goodbye to Minato.

"Of course, he will." Minato answered as he thought of ways to process the lessons that Mikoto taught him to Naruto.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Mito helped Naruto put on her son's suit. "Just the perfect size."

"Close" Naruto said as he twisted and turned his body, inspecting the wear.

"You shine up like a new penny." Mito said with satisfied look before the door opened, revealing Minato.

"Hey Naruto, you got a minute?" Minato said as he entered the room. Minato was also wearing a suit except, it was cleaner and it fitted him better.

"Minato! Are you also going to dinner?" Naruto asked Minato surprisingly.

"Well yeah I guess…"

_**Flashback…**_

_"Hey __dad__" __Mikoto__ said as she walked over to her "__foster parent__". "Can my friend, __Minato__ come for dinner?"_

"_Absolutely not."_

"_Fine__, I'll whine, kick the tables, chairs, and much, much more"__ Mikoto__ said with a fake smile planted onto her face._

…"_Does your friend have a suit?"_

"_Well no, but-" __Kagami__ cuts into __Mikoto__ while she was still talking._

"_There's one in the chest, he can have that one" __Kagami__ quickly gets back to work, hoping he won't regret the decision._

'_Sucker'_

_**End of Flashback...**_

"And that's how it was" Minato finished making the other blond jaw dropped at Minato, surprised at the fact that Minato got into a first class dinner so easily. "Also, Mikoto gave me a bunch of stuff to teach you before dinner. So, we should hurry and get started now." Minato took his brother's arm and tugged him into an empty room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Kushina and Mikoto were quickly getting dressed, yet they're behind schedule. "Kushina-nee hurry it up!" Mikoto said as she fastened a brooch onto her chest. "We're making them wait too long!"

"Don't worry, I'm almost done!" Kushina puts on some heels.

"Done!? You don't even have your hair up yet!" Mikoto sighed as she started to brush her sister's hair. "Hey, Kushina-nee" Mikoto suddenly asked. "That Naruto…you seem to spend a lot of time with him."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Won't Fugaku-teme get mad?"

Kushina thought for a moment and responded. "No, he probably won't. Its just dinner."

"_W__hat was that__?__"_ Kushina thought of it for a minute but decided to let it go. After all that, Kushina and Mikoto were finished dressing. Now, they have to start on the make-up.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Naruto, you are very lucky that the girls are late" Minato said. He leaned on one of the pillars. "Now, try and look rich." Naruto tried and failed terribly, since he had no idea how. Minato had no problem looking wealthy. With his serious façade, it was easy. Minato started reviewing Naruto on the basics. "Remember, when she walks in. Give her a kiss on the hand and escort her by lending her your arm."

"How did your friend know all this?"

_**Flashback…**_

_"-and that's how it's done."__ Mikoto__ finished her lesson with __Minato__._

"_How do you know all this?" __Minato__ asked her curiously._

"_Educational __tele__vision. __Kushina__ has one in her bathroom __tub__." __Mikoto__ simply answered._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Oh…" Naruto said with a long pause. "_Damn rich people__"_ Suddenly, Kushina and Mikoto walked down from the grand staircase. Kushina was wearing a rosy red and black sequined dress with white gloves and a red barrette clasped onto her hair. Mikoto came in wearing a light purple fitted dress with a little sequined mini poncho. The poncho was clipped with a sapphire brooch. Tied to her waist was a black ribbon. Kushina first walked down and Naruto slowly waited for her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I saw it on Teletubbies and always wanted to try it out." Naruto whispered with a grin. Minato slapped his forehead and Mikoto dropped her head, in heaps of hopelessness. Mikoto quickly ran down the staircase and almost ran Minato over when she met him.

"What exactly did you say to him?" she asked concerned. Kushina let out a little giggle and Naruto lent his arm to her. He also playfully lifted his chin, which made Kushina giggle even more.

"Hey, all is well if your sister's happy" Minato said as he grabbed Mikoto's arm and pulled her to the waiting room.

"Hey!" Mikoto tried to get the blond's attention. "Minato, you did prep him for dining, right?"

"Huh…?"

"You forgot to teach him, didn't you" Mikoto doubtfully asked him.

"It's gonna be okay, if my damn of brother doesn't make a complete fool of himself" Minato reassured her with his planted smile.

"Just to let you know, I'm blaming it on you if he messes this up" Mikoto threatened, frowned at him.

_**Later…**_

Kushina confronted her father and Fugaku with Naruto. "Dad, Fugaku, you remember Naruto?"

"Oh! You look almost my age! Well that's amazing!" Fugaku exclaimed almost surprised.

"Almost" Naruto silently smirked. The group was guided into the dining room. Also, Hashirama and Tobirama decided to join for dinner too.

Mito suddenly pops up and asked. "Care to escort a lady to dinner?"

"Certainly" Naruto lends Mito his other arm and she grabs him close enough for him to hear her whisper.

"Remember Naruto" She quietly whispered. Kushina tried to lean in to hear. "They all love money, so pretend you own a gold mine and then you join the club." They all sat down at a huge oak table. Mikoto sat between Kushina and Mito and Naruto sat between Minato and Kushina. Minato tugged his brother's sleeves to get his attention.

"Look, I didn't teach you dining skills yet, so look at me when you're stuck. Got it?!" Minato quietly said in one breath.

"Uh. Okay?" Naruto mindlessly nodded his head. Yet, Naruto wasn't ready for the interrogation everybody else was going to put him through.

Everyone sat down, enjoying their dinner. The dining room was packed with many people sitting and waiters rushing around. Musicians squeezed themselves into a corner playing mellow music with violins, basses, and pianos.

At some time, Kagami popped up an interesting question to Naruto. "Tell us about the combination in the series. I hear they're quite good?"

Naruto simply replied. "Best I've seen, hardly any rats." Everyone cracks up to that remark and Naruto smiled to himself. Mikoto simply leaned back on her chair and gave Minato the 'I'm gonna kill you when this is over' look, but the blond only felt chills on his back. He turned to Mikoto's direction and saw no one.

Fugaku quickly cuts in on all the laughter. "Mr. Naruto is joining from the 3rd class. It was un-assistance to my fiancé."

"It turns out Mr. Naruto is quite a fine artist." Kushina quickly cuts in on Fugaku. "He was kind enough to show me his work today."

"Kushina and I have differences in the definitions of fine arts." Fugaku again, cuts in on Kushina. "Not to account your work, Mr. Namikaze."

Naruto waved his hand as of saying 'No offence.' Kushina delicately clears her throat to signal Naruto to place his napkin on his lap. Naruto just stares, dumbfounded, at all the silverware.

"This is all for me?" he quietly asked his brother.

"Just stir from the outside." Minato quietly replied. "And work your way in."

Even though Naruto had absolutely no idea how to work the silverware, he decided to try it out anyways. Naruto was dipping his spoon in the soup when a waiter suddenly came over. "Would you like a fresh towel?"

"Huh!? What?" Naruto slipped his spoon a little and the soup went flying across the table. His spoon also went flying and ricocheted off another waiter. That waiter slipped and fell onto another waiter, causing his food to spill on the guests at a nearby table. The guests screamed of disgust as pieces of steak and caviar landed on their expensive clothes.

"_Oh __crap__! I slipped.__"_ Naruto thought while panicking, he accidentally smacked his hand onto the fork. It flew up into the air and stabbed into a piece of bread, right in front of Kagami!

"Oh, goodness…they really need to get more professional waiters here" Kagami said eyeing the embarrassed waiters who are trying to clean up the mess. Everyone else (except for Mikoto and Minato) was too busy talking with one another to notice that Naruto was the one who made the mess.

"_I'm saved!__"_ Naruto sighed, relieved that no one noticed. (Except for Mikoto and Minato)

Mikoto quickly grabbed her fork and slowly leaned back at her seat. She undid the band that was in her hair and made herself a makeshift bow and arrow. Silently, she aimed it at Minato and fired. Minato, on the other hand knew this was going to happen. He quickly leaned forward and the fork missed him and instead hits another unfortunate waiter in the groin. The waiter painfully holds onto his "hurting" spot before passing out onto the floor. His plates crashed and broke into pieces as they hit the ground.

"Like I said, they reeaallly need to get professional waiters" Kagami sarcastically said rolling his eyes at the waiters.

Minato quietly smirked to himself and leaned back to glare at the black haired woman. The two were in a death stare with lightning bolts shooting across each other. Moments later, someone asked for Minato attention. He quickly looked up and saw Kagami clearing his throat at him.

"Mr. Minato, how is the ship going for you?" Everyone turned their attention to Minato.

"_Ooh…this is gonna be good!__"_ Mikoto thought to herself, smiling at Minato. "_Wish they'd put it on film.__"_

Minato cleared his throat and shot a smirk at Mikoto, who in turn, made a big "o" with her mouth. "The ship is going very pleasantly. It's nice and very well crafted. I give high remarks to the person who built this ship" He said with a polite accent that took the afternoon to perfect.

"_Hah! I bet you're regretting that you taught me that accent_," was the thought that was in Minato's head.

"_I'm regretting I ever taught him that accent__"__,_ was the only thought in Mikoto's head.

"Thank you, Mr. Minato" Hashirama said.

"Your ship is a wonder, Mr. Hashirama" Erza said to him. "Truly."

A now recovered waiter walks over to their table with a platter. He places some sauce onto Naruto's plate. "How about some crabgrass, sir?"

Naruto politely refused, "No caviar, sir. Never did like it much."

Everyone started eating their food. Kagami stops eating for a minute and glances at Naruto. "And where do you exactly live?" He questioned the blond.

"Well" He replied while munching on a piece of bread. "Right now my address is the RMS Titanic, after that I'm in gods good hands"

"And how is it that you have places to travel?" Kagami asked.

"I work my way from place to place, you know trains and stuff. But I won my ticket to Titanic in a very, very lucky hand of poker." Kushina silently drank her glass of champagne while Minato and Mikoto listened in on the conversation.

"All lives is a game of luck" Tobirama mumbled.

"Are you the man who makes armor or such?" Fugaku sets his glass of champagne down. "Right Naruto."Naruto nodded to him.

"And you find something appealing to you?" Kagami sips his champagne, waiting for Naruto to respond.

"Oh yes sir" He defended. "I do." Naruto grabbed some bread. "I mean got anything right here with me. Got air in my lungs and a few blank sheets of paper. Man, I love waking up in the morning and wondering what's gonna happen, who I'm going to meet, Just standing outside on the bridge. Here I am on the most grand ship of the world having champagne with you fine people" Everyone laughed when he said that, even Mikoto.

Naruto lifted his glass and the waiter misinterpreted his gesture. "Need some more." The waiter poured more champagne into his glass and Naruto gladly accepted it. "I figured lives are gifts, not attended on wasting it. You never know what's your hand on" He continued.

Fugaku wanted to have a smoke, but he, unfortunately, had no lighter. Naruto quickly notices this and smacked his lighter at Fugaku. "Here you go."

"You learn to take back what comes to you. To make each day count." He finished the wonderful speech.

"Well said" Mito gave him her compliment.

"Yeah, yeah" Hashirama approached.

Kushina delicately lifted her glass, "To make it count" She declared.

Everyone raised their glasses, "To make it count" they all toasted.

_**Later On…**_

"-Well I didn't know you made money on a stove." Mito laughed at her story. So was everyone else. "He celebrates and then lights a fire!" Everyone laughed hysterically after that.

Kushina leaned close to Naruto. "Now, they join in the brandy for a smoke" She whispers to him.

"Well, join me in the brandy gentlemen." Tobirama stood up and took his leave.

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of the company" Hashirama thanked. Fugaku walked over to Kushina.

"Would you like me to come?" Kushina shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll just stay here." Naruto suddenly stood up after returning something to Mito.

"Joining us, Mr. Naruto?" Hashirama asked him questionably. "Surely, you don't want to stay out here with the women, don't ya?"

"No thanks" Se refused politely. "I'll be heading back."

Fugaku walked over to him. "Probably the best. We talk about business, politics, some sort of thing." He lightly patted Naruto's chest before leaving. "Naruto" Se called. "You'll need this." Fugaku threw the lighter back at Naruto. Then, Naruto walked over to the still sitting Kushina.

"Naruto, you want to go?" She asked him.

"Time to go with the slaves." He took Kushina's hand and kissed it, leaving a small yellow sheet of paper in her hand. Mikoto turned to Kushina, reading off the paper in his sister's hands.

"_Make it count, meet me at the clock__"_

_**At the Grand Staircase…**_

Kushina arrived at the staircase, finding Naruto waiting for her with his back turned to her. He smiled as she approached him.

"So, you want to go to a real party?"

_**3rd Class…**_

Naruto and Kushina silently went down the steps to the 3rd class. They entered a room full of many 3rd class passengers. Some people were sitting around drinking sake while others were dancing the night away. A band was playing their instruments in a western theme and they tapped their shoes with the rythym of the music. A small girl, with her hair fashioned in a bun, greeted Naruto by waving happily at him. She walked up to him and pulled him to the dance floor. Kushina sat down and started to drink a cup of sake when a large, bulky guy walked up to her table.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Minato and Mikoto had decided to tag along after dinner since they had nothing better to do. Actually, it was more of Minato grabbed Mikoto and dragged her to the party as payback for dinner.

"Naruto brought Kushina-nee to this place?" Mikoto asked looking down at the crowds of party goers.

"Don't worry" Minato reassured her. "I've been to places like this. It's perfectly safe."

"Ok…" Kushina answered as they started down the deep staircase. "_That is if __Kushina-nee__ doesn't get caught.__"_She thought as she walked into the huge, 3rd class room.

_**Back to **__**Naruto**__** and **__**Kushina**__**…**_

"I can't understand you, Chouji" Kushina happily screamed to Chouji who was greeting her in Spanish.

"Lo siento" Chouji waved goodbye to Kushina before walking to another table. gulped down her 5th cup of sake while sitting there, watching Naruto dance. At another table, Sasuke and Itachi were chatting away in Spanish. At another table, a lone figure was just sitting there staring at the merry partiers, looking very uninterested at the party. Later on, everyone finished dancing and everyone was clapping and cheering for the dancers.

"I'm gonna dance with her right now, alright." Naruto said to the girl he was dancing with. Naruto ran over to Kushina's table and yanked her out of her seat. He pulled Kushina to the dance floor. "Come on, come with me!" He shouted at the very confused Kushina.

"Wait! I can't dance! I can't do this!" Kushina exclaimed but Naruto ignored her pleas.

"We gotta come closer," And with that, Naruto placed his hands on Kushina's back and pulled him closer to her. A pink haired girl started pouting at Naruto. She crossed her arms and stood there angrily, boring her eyes at Naruto.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You're still my best girl!" Naruto said to her. "Go dance with him, ok?" He nodded off to a figure that was standing at a table with the lone person sitting at it. Sakura smiled and ran off to that table.

_**Meanwhile with**__** Minato**__** and **__**Mikoto**__**…**_

"How come you're not dancing?" Minato asked Mikoto. Once Mikoto came into the party, she instantly plopped down at one of the tables.

"I don't party…" Mikoto said as she crossed her arms and stared out at the dancers.

"And, how come you're not going on the dance floor?" Mikoto who was getting pretty bored asked the blond Namikaze who was refusing to take a step onto the space full of dancers.

"Because I don't do such childish things" Minato flatly replied.

"_You're a __b__ad_ _l__iar__ you know that"_ Mikoto thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by an outgoing girl's voice. "Hi! Can I dance with you?" Sakura giddily asked Minato.

"Uh…" Minato's voice started to trail off as he looked at the still sitting Mikoto. "_Shit! She's gonna know that I-__"_

Mikoto raised her eyebrow of curiosity at Minato. She smiled and said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine._"_ "_Time to know what you're hiding.__"_"Go on, Minato."

"Come on!" Sakura grabbed Minato and practically dragged him onto the dance floor.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Naruto started to dance around with Kushina. "I don't know the steps!" a panicked red-haired woman told Naruto.

"Neither do I. Just go with me!" Naruto replied. Kushina nervously chuckled at his remark. Kushina started to follow Naruto as they danced around. After a while, she was getting the steps and she was happily dancing around with Naruto. They were swinging around and dancing in circles. kushina's hair umdid itself from the barrette and it freely swayed with her movements. Suddenly, Kushina accidentally stepped onto her dress with her heels, bumping into Minato and Sakura.

"Hold on Naruto" She took off her shoes and flung them aside. Mikoto who was still sitting, saw the shoes coming for her. "Whoa!" She ducked and the shoes smacked the blue-haired girl known as Hinata in the head.

"What theee-…" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence as she fainted onto the cold, hard floor.

"_What a close call!__"_ Mikoto thought as she fixed her dress a little after having to kneel onto the musty, dirty floor. She quickly sat back up and continued to watch Minato and Sakura dance. Kushina didn't notice the accident she just caused and she went back to dancing with Naruto.

_**Meanwhile with **__**Minato**__** and **__**Mikoto**__**…**_

"_So that's what he was hiding_?" Mikoto thought as she watched the struggling Minato. "_What's there to be ashamed about? A lot of people can't dance.__"_

Mikoto saw his sister bumping into Minato and he would have almost landed on Sakura, if he didn't catch himself on time.

"_I can't watch this anymore.__"_ Mikoto after ducking from the flying shoes, got off her seat and headed for the dance floor. "Mind if I steal him?" Mikoto politely asked Sakura. Sakura smiled and she replied, "Sure, go ahead!" Meredy walked over to the tables. "See ya, Yellow-head!"

Many quick moments later, Mikoto found herself laughing hysterically. "Yellow-head!?"

"Shut up! It's just some stupid nickname she made for me", Minato replied flustered with the comment. Mikoto quickly made a mental note of the name before turning herself to Minato.

"Ok, so you can't dance, right?" Mikoto asked him making Minato held his head down. "I guess I'll teach you, then" Mikoto took hold of his arms and started tutoring him on dancing. "First off, you step like this…"

After three or so steps, Minato started to get a hang of it. Now, he was leading Mikoto, instead of having Mikoto lead him. "Think you got it?" She asked Minato. He nodded and Mikoto cracked a smile at him.

"Alright then" She said as she noticed, from the corner of her eye, of Sakura getting up and heading for the dance floor. "Have fun!" With that, Mikoto roughly pushed Minato into Sakura's arms. She silently went back to her seat and watched the party continue. After all, she didn't like to party.

_**Later on…**_

Everyone was crowding around one table. There was a drinking contest going on between Tsunade and Orochimaru. From the looks of it, Tsunade was winning and Orochimaru was losing. Badly. Naruto made his way to the table and snatched two cups of sake. Kushina gleefully accepted the sake and chugged it down. When she was finished, she met the eyes of a very surprised Naruto.

"What, you think a first class can't drink" She said eyeing at the still surprised Naruto. Suddenly, a very drunk man bumped into Kushiana causing her to spill Naruto's sake onto Sakura!

"Get out of here!" Naruto kicked the man out of the way. "Kushina, Sakura! Are you ok?!" He frantically asked the two ladies that were just involved with the mishap. Kushina giggled and replied, "Yeah, I'm all right."

Minato leaned over to help Sakura off the floor. "You all right, wet-pinky." For a moment, pinknette looked very confused. Minato quickly made a gesture towards her dress not bother looking at it. She looked at herself before blushing red of embarrassment and running towards the bathrooms.

Elsewhere, Chouza and Kakuzu were having an arm wrestling competition. Neither seems to be giving up. Though Chouza seemed to be the one winning. Kushina noticed this competition going on and walked confidently over to the table.

"So you think you're strong?" She asked them. "Let's see if you can do this?" Kushina lifted the hem of her dress and handed it over to Naruto, who held onto it. Kushina struck into a ballet pose and slowly lifted herself off the floor. Her feet went from flat to tip toe. Everyone in the crowd was surprised at Kushina's abilities. Kushina held that position for a few seconds before it started hurting her.

"Ow!" She toppled down into Naruto's arms. After, she giggled in Naruto's arms. Everyone started cheering and whistling towards Kushina. "What a beautiful performance!" Konan exclaimed at Kushina. Mikoto, who was already in the crowd, smiled at her sister and happily clapped with the crowd.

"You all right?" Naruto asked the fallen Kushina.

Ksuhina still giggling replied, "I haven't done that in years!" As the crowd dispersed, Mikoto was heading back to her seat when she noticed someone on the stairs. It was Madara! Madara glanced down at the crowd and saw Kushina still in Naruto's arms. He stood there at the top of the stairwell for a while before leaving. His footsteps softly headed towards the elevators.

"_Oh __shit__!__"_ Mikoto only had a little time to think before Kushina grabbed her arm and started dancing in a circle with the others. Everyone was having fun, but Minato was the only one who noticed Mikoto's worried face. But then, he decided to shrug it off as a false alarm.

_**Later on….**_

In a private room, decorated with flowers and greenery, a table was being served breakfast. There sat the two "lovebirds", Fugaku and Kushina. Kushina adorned in a light green dress with jewels sown into her body. She wore one of his many fine suits topped off with a tie with a cross sown on it. The two sat in silence while Ino, the maid, served their breakfast. Kushina looked uncomfortably at Fugaku, trying to figure out why he would decide to have breakfast in private. Kushina took a sip of her tea when Fugaku broke the silence between the two.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night" He said impatiently, glaring at Kushina.

"I was tired" Kushina replied, setting her cup onto the table. Ino quickly shuffled her way out of the room, noticing that the tension was quickly rising.

"Your exertions below the decks were no doubt exhausting" Fugaku countered that statement.

"I see you had that undertaker as a man servant follow me. How typical."

"You will never behave like that again, Kushina. Do you understand?" Fugaku bored his eyes into Kushina's, burning her alive.

Kushina ticked off, responded angrily. "I'm not a foreman you can command at your mills. I'm your fiancée."

"My fiancée? My fiancée?! Yes, you are and my wife!" Fugaku threw the table aside, spilling everything that was on it. Plates were shattered, food flew all over the place, and drinks were spilled onto the floor. He leaned over at Kushina, overshadowing her. "My wife in practice if not yet by law, so you will honor me. You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made a fool, Kushina! Is this in anyway unclear?"

"No" Kushina said, terrified that her fiancé would take such actions. Her voice was almost hoarse from such shock. Fugaku took one last look at her before hastily shuffling his way out of the messy, dirty room.

"Miss Kusina!" Ino exclaimed as she ran into the room. Kushina broke down sobbing onto the floor and Ino sat down with her. "It's alright, it's alright. It's all going to be alright." Ino comforted her, patting her hand onto Kushina's shoulder. Yet, Kushina was still sobbing, her tears destroying the make-up she had on. Ino quickly helped Kushina to her feet and led her out of the room.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Mikoto" the black-haired woman quickly took a peek behind her, trying to see who was talking to her. It was her foster father, Kagami waiting for her to respond. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes. What is it?" Mikoto turned around to face Kagami. She stared at him in confusion, knowing that Kagami would never request her since she was originally not a noble. He had always looked down on her.

"I have a message for Kushina…Would you pass it to her for me?" Kagami told Mikoto, adding a very serious and cold tone to his voice.

"All right." Mikoto answered, hoping that it won't include last night's party. She knew that Kushina's as good as dead if he found out.

"Tell her…"

_**In **__**Kushina**__**'s room…**_

"I have a message to you from the geezer." Mikoto said. Kushina's eyes opened from shock. "He says that, you are not to see that boy again. He forbids it." Kushina looked down into the floor in sadness. "He wants to remind you that this is not a game. That the situation is precarious. That you know the money is gone."

"Of course I know it's gone…he reminds me everyday." Kushina retorted.

Mikoto sighed and continued with her message. "He said that when your grandfather died, he left us nothing, but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have left to play. It is a fine match with Fugaku-teme. It will ensure our survival."

"I don't get him!" kushina exasperatedly turned around, facing his sister eye to eye. Mikoto jumped back a little in fear. "How could he put this weight on my shoulders?!" Kushina angrily said.

"W-w-well, he said that you are being selfish by-"

"I'm being selfish?!" Kushina exclaimed at her still shocked sister.

"_Whoa! She can be scary!__"_ Mikoto thought as she collected herself and responded to his sister's outburst. "He said that a number of things could happen if you don't go with Fugaku. He could become a servant. Your fine things could be to be sold at an auction. His and your memories scattered in the wind. Now…he wants your answer to this question: Is that what you want?"

"It's so unfair" Kushina said with a sigh.

"Of course it's unfair. We're women…our choices are never easy." Mikoto sadly replied. She gave Kushina a meaningful hug.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
